


Old Habits Die Hard

by SweetieKai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adultery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Hair-pulling, Interracial Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieKai/pseuds/SweetieKai
Summary: Vriska, now in a satisfying and loving relationship with Terezi, gets contacted by her former lover, Dave. He wants to reconnect and talk about the old days, but Vriska is not too keen on it until Dave brings up a secret from the past.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, Vriska Serket/Dave Strider
Kudos: 4





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This a commissioned story for CrownGolem.

The slouching figure of Vriska Serket sat alone at the bus stop. She took in a deep breath as she stood up, letting her eyes wandered across the street and up to the apartment building in front of her.

Pulling out her phone she scrolled through her recent messages, her thumb pausing for a moment over a certain name. Dave. She tapped it and began to read, feeling her palms starting to get clammy.

Dave Strider had been her boyfriend before she started dating her current partner, Terezi Pyrope. She was very happy with her and felt even more fulfilled than she had been when they were just friends.

She was currently outside his house and going through the circumstances that had led her to this point. He had told her how he was different now, saying things like how he missed her, and blah blah blah.

Yeah, right. Dave might have been cute, charismatic, and funny, but the boy that she had known was vain, rude, and a bully. But, she loved him for it, and it only made her hate herself- even more so right now.

She would have never considered coming to visit him if she didn't find herself believing what he said. She would have left it at that and told him no and gotten on with her life. But he mentioned one thing that convinced her otherwise.

"Terezi doesn't know you ever dated me, did she?". No, and she wasn't going to tell her, and if Dave knew any better neither would he.

That wasn't good enough for him, and she knew it. For some reason she found herself agreeing to come over and talk even though she knew there was nothing to talk about, and for some reason she now found herself on his doorstep.

She hesitated for a moment. Did she really want this? Did she really want to see him again? She would have said no, but apparently her decision would be made up for her as the door opened suddenly.

Dave Strider smiled down at her, showing off his dimples. She blushed in response, quickly looking down at the ground. "Vriska, yo. It's good to see you. How have you been?" He said, stepping aside to let her in.

She kept her head down as she walked past him into his home, giving a shrug as she unzipped her hoodie, throwing it onto the couch and taking a seat on it afterwards.

She didn't get too comfortable while she took in the room. "I'm fine. Happy." She said, giving a forced smile, not looking at him if she had to. "What about you, Strider?" She replied.

Dave took a seat sat across from her on an armchair. "You look great. Like damn, got a figure like a model. I always said." She grinned, under that calm exterior he was just as nervous as she was.

"Haven't we been down this road before?" Dave had to agree. "So, what is so important that you had to personally invite me over to the crack-shack you called your home?" She asked him.

Dave glared at her. "Shut up." He said, more of a joke than anything but Vriska felt the blush returning on her face. "If you really want to know. No, I'm not happy." He said, answering her previous question.

She rolled her eyes, fidgeting with her fingers. "So?" She said, the tone in her voice reflecting her attitude. "I don't see why you think you can just come back into my life when you were the one who dumped me!" She retorted.

Dave let out a sigh before replying. "Yeah, I know I was pretty gross. But I know you liked that about me." He said with a small grin. Vriska sputtered. "I DID NOT- You were-" The words seemed to fall out of her mouth.

Vriska sat on the couch, looking down at her feet. Not only was she upset but she was flustered. "What do you want, Dave?" There was a full moment of silence as Dave stared at the girl before responding.

"I told you, I'm not happy." She gave a chuckle, rolling her eyes once again. "You think I'm going to help you with that?" She asked. He nodded and she gave a sound of disgust. "I've missed you, hell I missed us. We have a good thing going on."

"You remember that cute little schoolgirl outfit I used to make you wear sometimes?" Dave asked. Vriska looked clearly embarrassed. "W-what about it? What does have to-" She was cut off by Dave. "I want you to wear it for me again." He told her.

For a moment, Vriska didn't process what Dave had said. She looked at him, her eyes squinted as she sat there speechless. "I-I'm sorry what?" She stammered out at him. "You heard me, I want you to-" She cut him off. "Forget you creep." She spat out.

"Are you finished?" Dave asked. Vriska gritted her teeth as she felt her face getting hot. "Why are you so adamant on keeping our relationship a secret from Terezi?" He asked, making Vriska look up at him. "Because it would hurt her. I don't want to do that." Dave gave a sneer. "What do you know, it does have a heart after all." He said.

Vriska snapped back at him. "She is my Matesprite, of course I care about her!" She explained. "Yeah, and she is my best friend." Dave replied. "You don't think I don't care about her as well?". He retorted. "So what is your business in my private life?". She finally asked him.

Dave rolled his eyes, giving her an expression like she was the brunt of a joke that she wasn't suppose to get. Vriska's mouth fell open as she finally seemed to get the punchline. "A-are you trying to blackmail me?" She asked, pointing an accusing finger at Dave. "Not trying, I am". Dave replied with a smirk.

Vriska gave a nervous chuckle. "Even if you told her she wouldn't believe you". She finally replied. Dave gave a nod, taking out his phone as she talked. She watch him cautiously. Dave looked down at his phone for a moment before showing the screen to Vriska.

It was a picture of her tied to a bed, blindfolded. Dave's cock was buried deep inside her cunt as she was groped by him. "Well played asshole." She said, anger bubbling up in her chest as she stared at the picture on his phone.

"This goes right to her email if you don't wanna listen to me- Along with half a dozen other pictures of us." She looked up at him with a dry expression. "What do you want, Strider?" She asked for the second time that day.

"Well, there is always dress up..." He said. She rolled her eyes. "Fine- Grrr, I can't believe I'm doing this. Where is it?" He laughed. "That's what I want to hear." He said, walking over to a closet and bringing out the costume in question.

Her face was tinted a deep blue as she stood in front of the mirror. She was wearing a school girl outfit. It was green and white, the shirt tied off at her waist. A pair of blue stockings on her legs that was covered by a short green skirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail on top of her head. "I can't believe it still fits you." Dave remarked.

Vriska squinted her eyes. "Whatever rocks your socks, weirdo." She said, knowing that he was far from done with her. He he pointed his phone at her, his camera taking a picture. "Give me a smile!" He said. Vriska refused, flipping him off instead.

After a few more pictures were taken, he sat down on the couch. Vriska's stood in front of him awkwardly. "So this will keep you quiet about us to Terezi then?" She asked. He looked up at her and gave a smile. "For now." He said, making Vriska look up at him cautious.

He spread his legs, motioning for her to come forwards. "Kneel in front of me." She shook her head. "Now!". She slowly stepped towards him, bending down on the carpeted floor. He placed a hand on her hair, giving it a couple of strokes. "That wasn't so hard was it?" She grumbled something vile under her breath.

He gave a sharp tug at her hair, making her look up at him. She scowled as he leaned forwards to whisper in her ear. "I bet you missed this, didn't you?" He said, Vriska glaring up at him. "In your dreams." He chuckled at that, sending a shiver down Vriska's spine.

Dave sat back up as he relaxed back into the couch. "You want to be a good little girl and get these pants off for me?" She gulped, looking down at his crotch before silently reaching up and working away at the buckle of his belt, pulling them off before unbuttoning his jeans.

She still couldn't believe she was doing this. Did a part of her actually miss the relationship they had? She didn't want to believe that either. She didn't want her secret leaked to Terezi or anyone else for that matter. If that mean't sucking Dave Strider's dick then so be it. Not, that she had to like it of course.

She paused as she unzipped his pants, staring at his crotch until she felt the tug of his hand push her face into the crevice of his underwear. She gave a gasp as she glared up at him. He looked down at her with an amused grin in return.

She found it more difficult to breath the longer her face was smashed up against his underwear. She tried to pull back, but found her head was clutched in his strong hands. "You're only making this more difficult for yourself!" He said. "Now work that tongue for me like you used to...".

She stuck out her tongue, sliding it along the outline of the bulge in his pants, giving a shudder as she felt the rough texture of his underwear on her tongue. Unexpectedly, she found her hands moving up to pull at the waistband of his underwear, he seemed to approve, stroking her hair softly in response.

A cold shiver went down her as his hand pulled gently at her ponytail. She pulled his boxers down the rest of the way, his cock already a soft erection as it twitched in front of her face. She moved her mouth towards the tip of his dick, parting her lips.

Dave once again pulled roughly at her hair, moving her mouth away from his crotch. She looked up at him confused. "You want it, you know how to ask." He said to her. She blushed and felt like she wanted to melt through the floor.

"P-please?" She said, feel flustered and embarrassed all at once. He gave another sharp tug to her hair, not as hard this time. "Please what?" Her were cheeks completely tinted a dark blue. "Please- can I suck- your dick?" She said hesitantly.

Dave gave a grin, releasing his grip from her hair slightly. She leaned forwards slowly, placing the head of his now erect cock between her lip. She experimentally licked at the tip with her own tongue, slightly overwhelmed by the salty taste of his dick. Dave gave a sigh of content as he continued to gently stroke his fingers through her hair.

Vriska's tongue traveled up the length of Dave's cock. "Look's like you haven't lost your touch." He said, making Vriska wince. "Sh-shut up..." Dave tightened the grip on her hair. "I don't think you are in the position to tell me what to do, bitch." He said, pulling her mouth back onto his cock.

He was right, all she could do now was focus on taking as much of his large cock into her mouth as she could. Dave seemed to be enjoying himself at least. His cock was shoved halfway into her mouth as she used the top of her tongue to lick on the underside of his cock.

Her soft lips slide easily in and out of her mouth with just enough pressure for the experience to be enjoyable. Dave bite his lip at the feeling, giving a groan. She could feel his eyes gaze across her body at the costume she was wearing through his sunglasses.

"Hey, stop for a moment." He told her. Vriska took her mouth from around his cock, letting her tongue slowly drag off the length of his erection. "I want you to sit in my lap". He said, his hand traveled down her face to firmly cup her chin.

She reluctantly climbed up, grabbing his shoulders tightly in a rebellious last ditch effort before she couldn't delay her current fate any longer. "Did you enjoy the taste of my cock, slut?" She would have been pissed if she wasn't so flustered right now.

Dave's arms wrap around her waist to rest on her backside. "I don't know, was I?" She asked. Her arrogance was rewarded with a firm slap from Dave right on her ass. The skirt did nothing to cushion the blow from the force she had received.

The impact of the smack still stinging as she felt her ass being squeezed gently by him. "I don't like your attitude, girl." He said, giving her ass another unexpected smack. She buckled into his chest, her face burying into the side of his neck as she let out a gasp.

Dave gave a chuckle as he felt her tremble against his own chest. "You going to be a good girl?" He said, giving her another spank. It wasn't as hard as before, but still managed to make Vriska jump. She nodded her head, feeling hot tears start to roll down her cheeks as she firmly held onto his chest.

Vriska let out a sharp inhale as she felt Dave's fingers tease her ass. "No panties, huh?" He said, grinning down at her. She grunted, feeling the tips of his finger slowly stretch her tight asshole. "What's wrong, never had anal?" He said with a smirk.

She let out a moan into the side of his shirt, grabbing it tighter as she clenched her teeth. "N-no..." This only made him tease even more, the tip of his finger slipping into her hole. "Y-you are so nasty..." She said breathlessly. "Yeah, but don't you love it?" He asked in a teasing voice.

Dave's cock rutted against her underside, teasing her cunt. "Just s-shut up and fuck me!" Her voice muffled by his chest. He lifted her rear up, pressing the head of his cock against the curve of her butt as he removed the digit from her. She cried out as she felt it press against her tight hole.

Vriska gave a gasp as his large cock slowly penetrated her tight asshole. Dave seem to be having a hard time maintaining his composer as well, he tightly grabbed onto the her ass as he lowered her down onto his length, pushing into as hard as he could.

She gave a whine as she felt his length bottom out into her ass, she was sobbing at this point. Dave felt her shake and tremble against his body. He stroked her hair again, trying to calm her down. She felt so violated but at the same time extremely turned on by all this.

Dave caught his breath as he slowly but firmly started to thrust into her. Vriska's grunts slowly turned into moans as she felt her arousal climbing in her chest. She gave a gasp and clutched Dave's sweater so hard she almost torn it as she felt a build up of tension form in her crotch and wash over her.

"Did you just cum from my dick in your ass?" Dave said, not giving her a break as she felt him continue to pump his dick into her. Vriska couldn't answer, only pant heavily as she leaned her head against his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his body as she moaned out loud.

He grinned, pants soon left his own mouth as he felt himself drawing closer to his own orgasm. "W-well get ready because I'm cumming in your ass!" He said, giving one final thrust as he did just that, his hot cum flooding into her tight rear he let out a loud grunt. "O-oh F-FUCK!" He cried as his dick twitched like crazy inside her.

They both laid there panting in each others arms, saying nothing to one another as they both tried to catch their breaths. Dave gripped onto the back of her dress, holding her tight against her. "Don't ever leave me again, please." He said between fast breaths. Vriska felt her face go red hot, her tears had long dried on her face but she was still sobbing as she clung just as hard to the boy as he was doing to her.

She hated that she had missed this. But she could stand to maybe do it again. If he wanted to of course.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned story, if you want to request a story or commission me to write one my DMs are always opened here or contact me on discord at: AtomicPumpkin#3834


End file.
